Chocolate
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: When Megan has no idea what chocolate is, let alone what you do with it, it falls to Wally and Dick to introduce her to one of man's greatest inventions. One-shot and an attempt at humor.


**Title:** Chocolate

**Character(s): **Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Wally West/Kid Flash, Dick Grayson/Robin, Batman, the Flash**  
**

**Summary: **When Megan has no idea what chocolate is, let alone what you do with it, it falls to Wally and Dick to introduce her to one of man's greatest inventions. One-shot and an attempt at humor. **  
**

**Words: **1,383**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters mentioned. _

_Well, this is probably completely out of character for everyone (except maybe the Flashes) but I'm completely new to this fandom, in every single way possible. I'm assuming that Megan is acting much like Starfire in Teen Titans, just not as bubbly. For this particular one-shot, I've taken the liberty to assume that Megan has never been to Earth before and is very obtuse. But I can so totally see this happening. Miss Martian seems like the person who everyone would dote upon and who everyone would have a soft spot for. I hope you all review and like this, and any possible tips for keeping them in character would be most helpful._

_

* * *

_Chocolate

"What is this?"

Wally West, more commonly known as the Kid Flash, not the Flashboy thank you very much, could only stare at one of the only females around his age who knew him by both names. "What do you mean, 'What is this'?"

Miss Martian, M'Gann M'orzz to her uncle but called Megan Morse by all non-Martians, looked at him, clearly puzzled. "I do not know what this is." She glanced at the bar of chocolate she was holding up in her hand. "What is this?"

"That's chocolate," Wally said slowly.

Megan nodded slowly, her brow furrowed as she processed the information. "Ah, I see." She still looked confused. "What is chocolate?"

"You've never had chocolate?" Richard, Dick, Grayson walked into the kitchen running a hand through his messy black hair. Even when he was in plain clothes he still didn't uncover his eyes, forever remaining Robin in some way. "Ever? Never had chocolate?"

Megan shook her head. "No. What is it?"

Wally sighed and looked to Dick with a look of hopelessness. "How do we describe chocolate?" he whispered hurriedly, speaking as always, just as fast as he liked to run.

"What do you do with it?" Megan said, watching them both with keen eyes as they fumbled for an explanation. "Is it necessary for Homo sapiens life to continue?"

Dick shook his head and muttered quietly, "Just for females." Wally chuckled.

"Nice, dude."

"Why only females?"

Dick froze. "You heard that?"

"I have impeccable hearing."

"It's like candy," Wally said, changing the subject so that his friend could regain some of his ego. "Remember about our candy talk?" Megan nodded, thinking back a couple of days.

"I did not like candy."

Dick interjected, opening up the Hershey's bar and breaking off a square and handing it too her. "Try it. I'm sure that you'll like it; everyone loves chocolate." She looked at the square suspiciously before Dick sighed, broke a square off for himself, and popped it into his mouth. He hummed. "Hersey's milk chocolate. God, I love this stuff." He broke off another two squares, one for himself and another for Wally.

Looking appeased, Megan hesitantly placed the square on her tongue. She moved the chocolate around in her mouth as she saw Wally and Dick doing. Within seconds it was melted and it slid smoothly down her throat. She smile and hummed, nodding a few times.

"I quite like this chocolate," Megan said. Dick and Wally smiled, pleased.

"Dude, gift shopping is going to be so easy now."

Dick nodded and asked, "Hey Megan, when's your birthday?"

"My true birthday or my calculated date of birth according to the Gregorian calendar which is in wide use upon Earth?"

Dick smiled tightly and said, "The latter."

"Oh, then June 21st."

"Where did you get this stuff anyways?" Wally asked Megan, who was wiping her hands off with a paper towel. "I've been through this kitchen countless of times and I've never seen so much a hint of chocolate. It's inhuman if you ask me." He trailed off muttering and Megan stifled a giggle. Wally blushed.

Dick paused and slowly lowered another chunk of chocolate away from his mouth. "Did you get this from under the sink?"

Megan nodded, "Yes. I was looking for some dish soap, because the soap jar is empty and I have been told that it is polite to wash one's hands frequently and I realized that I hadn't washed my hands for quite some time. The Flash told me to look under the sink if I couldn't find something because it would most likely be there. I thought he was joking at first but now I realize that he is right."

Dick, pale to start with, went practically white. Wally felt a fear grow inside of him and he almost wished he didn't have to ask. However, his instinctual need to live demanded that he knew what was coming for them.

"Dick. Man, what's up?"

"I would bet you anything that that is Batman's private stash." He looked on the counter to see a tub of chocolate, some Hershey's and Godiva and Ghirardelli and even more high-end German and French chocolate. "How did I miss that?" He said, horror-struck.

"What?" Wally's voice was strangled as he stood up, the chair he was using falling to the floor in his panic. "He doesn't even come here!"

"There is always a stash of chocolate under the kitchen sink for Batman. I found it once –" He broke off, shuddering. "Worst day of training of my life."

"We have to get out of here man." Wally made for the door but his exit was blocked by a tall, menacing figure in black. Wally froze and Dick would later swear that he saw his best friend's knees snake. "Batman, lovely to see you here, I'm just leaving now so bye."

His escape was delayed with Batman's hand on his shoulder.

"Is that my chocolate stash, Dick?"

Dick seemed to think upon his answer for a while and then said, "Nooo… not necessarily."

Megan spoke up. "My apologies, Batman, I did not know that this was yours. I did not even know what chocolate was until a few minutes ago when Wally and Dick explained it too me. I am so very sorry." She bowed her head.

The Batman looked puzzled. "You don't have chocolate on Mars?"

Megan raised her head and shook it. "No. But if I go back I think that I'll have to bring some with me. I quite like it."

Batman, to the pure and utter shock of both Dick and Wally, smiled and walked over to her, picking a caramel filled chocolate out of his private state. He handed it to her. "I think you'll like this then."

"Thank you!" Megan smiled brilliantly and her face lit up. She delicately accepted the chocolate and popped it into her mouth before smiling once again. "I quite like this as well. What are these other kinds of chocolate then? They can have things inside of them?"

"Fillings? Yes. I am partial to the orange cream myself."

"Orange cream?"

The Flash then suddenly showed up behind his protégé and Dick, both of whose mouths were hanging open in shock. "What's going on?"

"How is this possible?" Wally said, seemingly not hearing him.

"The last time I snuck something out of the stash I got smacked upside of the head." Dick shook his head. "It's so unfair."

The Flash chuckled. "We all like her. I'll even say we have a soft spot for her. She's nice, polite, listens to us. Completely unlike you guys," he said darkly. They still didn't hear him. "Like that." He shoved them aside and went to the young girl. "Hello, Megan. How are you doing?"

The Martian smiled brightly up at him. "I am doing quite well. Yesterday, I discovered that I did not like sweet candy, but that I did like sour candy and today I discovered that I love chocolate. It would appear that I love German chocolate the most."

"Awesome!" The Flash said. "Have you had 'ice cream' before?"

"What's ice cream?"

"I'll show you," he said, going to the freezer. "It's my own secret stash."

Wally's voice was strangled. "What? Why does she get some and not me?"

Dick ignored him as he snuck over to the box of chocolate, trying to sneak a piece. He was promptly smacked upside the head.

"You are so very kind, the both of you. I'm sorry I stole from you, Batman."

"Nonsense, m'dear. It's nothing. I'll just have Dick buy me some later."

"Told you we liked her," the Flash chuckled.

The two of them slunk back against the wall and just sulked, watching their teammate unknowingly charm two members of the Justice League. "So unfair," Dick said, watching as Batman gave her yet another chocolate.

"Now which flavor should I try first? Chocolate, which I'm sure I'll like, vanilla, or peanut butter cookie dough?"

"Cookie dough is my favorite flavor," Wally muttered, watching as Megan hesitantly took a bite out of the pint of peanut butter cookie dough. Her face lit up a moment later.

"I think I like peanut butter!"

Wally could only moan in despair. "So unfair."

* * *

_love, _

_Azaria.  
_


End file.
